Depicting a Weapon
Book of the Wars (Pa) refers to “any good enhancement having an illustration depicting a weapon regardless of brigade color.” Good enhancements that depict weapons *A Roman Soldier’s Faith (Ap) *Abishai’s Spear (Ki) *Adino’s Spear (Ki) *Adino’s Spear (Wa) *Ambush (Pa) *Ambush the City (Ki) *Angel Chariots (Ki) *Angel Chariots (Wa) *Angel’s Sword (Ki) *Army of the Lord (Pi) *Arrow of Deliverance (Pr) *Baggage (Pr) *Balance (AW) *Battle Axe (Ki) *Battle Axe (UL) *Battle Axe (Wa) *Battle Neutralized (Ki) *Battle Prayer (Wa) *Benaiah Snatches a Spear (Ki) *Blinding Light (Ap) *Book of the Wars (Pa) *Bow and Arrow (Red) (A) *Bow and Arrow (Red) (C) *Bow and Arrow (Red) (UL) *Bravery of David (RA2) *Bravery of David (UL) *Break Down the Wall of Gath (Ki) *Breastplate of Righteousness (A) *Breastplate of Righteousness (B) *Breastplate of Righteousness (Ki) *Breastplate of Righteousness (Wa) *Buckler (Pi) *Buckler (UL) *Buckler (Wa) *Caleb’s Sword (FF) *Captain’s Sword (Ki) *Coat of Mail (Ki) *Coat of Mail (UL) *Coat of Mail (Wa) *Counsel of Abigail (RA2) *Counsel of Abigail (Wo) *David’s Mighty Men (FF) *David’s Sling (Ki) *David’s Sling (UL) *David’s Triumph (Di) *David’s Victory (Ki) *Deborah’s Directive (FF) *Defeating the Enemy (AW) *Drawn Sword (FF2) *Drawn Sword (Pr) *Drowning of Pharaoh’s Army (Pa) *Edge of the Sword (Ki) *Edge of the Sword (Wa) *Ehud’s Dagger (Ki) *Ehud’s Dagger (RA) *Ehud’s Dagger (UL) *Ehud’s Dagger (Wa) *Eleazar’s Sword (Ki) *Equipped for the Mission (AW) *Faith of David (Ki) *Filling Zerubbabel’s Temple (FF) *Five Smooth Stones (Ki) *Five Smooth Stones (UL) *Five Smooth Stones (Wa) *Flaming Sword (Ki) *Flaming Sword (Wa) *Fortify the Wall (Ki) *Glittering Sword (Ki) *Glittering Sword (Wa) *Hammer of Heaven (AW) *Helmet of Brass (A) *Helmet of Brass (Ki) *Helmet of Brass (UL) *Helmet of Brass (Wa) *Innumerable (AW) *Jael’s Nail (Wo) *Jashobeam’s Spear (Ki) *Jashobeam’s Spear (Wa) *Jawbone (Pa) *Journey to Egypt (Pa) *Lay Down Your Life (Ap) *Loyalty of Jonathan (B) *Loyalty of Jonathan (UL) *Michael’s Sword (AW) *Might of Angels (Wa) *Military Escort (Ki) *Multitude (AW) *Mustering for War (Ki) *Overwhelming Presence (I) *Paying Tribute (Ki) *Phinehas’ Spear (Pi) *Preaching God’s Word (Ap) *Protection of Jerusalem (FF2) *Protection of Jerusalem (Pa) *Put to Flight (Ki) *Put to Flight (Wa) *Rod of Iron (UL) *Rod of Iron (Wa) *Royal Protection (Ki) *Saul Repents (Ap) *Saul’s Spear (Ki) *Saul’s Spear (Wa) *Shamgar’s Oxgoad (J) *Shibboleth (FF) *Shield of Faith (A) *Shield of Faith (B) *Shield of Faith (Ki) *Shield of Faith (Wa) *Siegeworks (FF2) *Sling (Ki) *Sling (Wa) *Spear and Shield (Ki) *Spear of Joshua (Ki) *Spear of Joshua (Wa) *Spiritual Protection (Pa) *Spiritual Warfare (AW) *Standing in the Gap (FF) *Swift Beings (AW) *Sword against Sword (Ki) *Sword of Justice (Ki) *Sword of Punishment (Ki) *Sword of the Fighter (AW) *Sword of the Guardian (AW) *Sword of the Lord (Ki) *Sword of the Lord (Wa) *Sword of the Lord (J) *Sword of the Spirit (A) *Sword of the Spirit (B) *Sword of the Spirit (Ki) *Swords into Plowshares (RA) *The Battle is the Lord’s (FF) *The First Seal (Wa) *The Long Day (Wa) *The Second Seal (Wa) *The Sword of Gideon (J) *Trumpet and Sword (Di) *Trumpets and Torches (J) *Trust (Pa) *United Army (Ki) *Valley of Dry Bones (Pr) *Valley of Salt (RA2) *Valley of Salt (Ki) *Valor of Warriors (Ki) *Victory (Ki) *Wall of Fire (Pr) *Wall’s Collapse (Ki) *War in Heaven (E) *Warrior’s Spear (RA) *Weapon of Light (AW) *Weapon of the Holy (AW) *Wisdom of Solomon (Ki)